Out of all people!
by angelic-innocence00
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has been depressed and distant because of her fiance's death. One day, she bumps into Li Syaoran. They become good friends, but what will happen when Sakura finds out the truth about him?


Out of all people!?!  
**  
Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is still grieving over her fiancé death, 3 months after it happened. One day, she happens to bump into Li Syaoran. They become good friends after a while, but what will happen when Sakura finds out that he is Okasawa, Keishi's (her was-to-be-husband) murderer?

**Disclaimer:** I own this story!! MUAHAHAHAHA…ahem: blushes hehe. I don't own CCS ok?

_Angelic-innocence00_

Chapter 1-Still a Kinomoto

* * *

A young, chestnut-haired man sat down, viewing the wonderful view of the city.

"Li Syaoran" Mr Hitomi started, "As you know, there is an 2billion dollar cheque for the company who has the most sought after invention (a/n: Will someone help me here! I don't know what to put down!!!) Okasawa, Keishi is in my way of getting that money. If you can kill Okasawa's team and him, I will give you 37million."

Turning around, Syaoran said, "You're really desperate aren't you?"

"But if you get 37milion and I get my cheque, we both profit right?" The older man persuaded.

"Fine. You win. You're on Mr Hitomi,"

* * *

Mission Done. A figure smirked as the plane took off.  
  
_'Now that they're dead, I get my money.'_  
  
The assassin, Li Syaoran, jumped into his car and headed off to find Hitomi.

* * *

_later....(like 3 months later...)_

A mourning 22 year old, placed her cherry blossoms in front of the grave that said,

_Okasawa, Keishi_

_Great friend_

_A loving son_

_A fiancé _

_R.I.P_

(a/n: I had no idea what to put on the grave. =P)

* * *

She could remember that very day 3 months ago when her life came falling down. 

**Flashback **

Sakura relaxed on the couch after taking her fiancé to the airport and having lunch with Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend. She wanted to rest because she still had to work nightshift in the children's department in Tomoeda Hospital.

She switched on the television.

_**"Aircraft 509 has crashed 29km into Tokyo's local forest just half an hour ago."**_

"Hey, isn't that Keishi's plan-WHAT!?!?" Sakura exclaimed out loud.

_**"The plane had took off at Tomoeda Airport at 11:35am and just 15 minutes into the flight, bombs, which were located under business class seats, had exploded. A few moments later, the plane had crashed. There have 64 injuries and 29 deaths. Some of the deaths include Okasawa, Keishi's team. They were candidates for the international competition, Master Inventions. Mr Okasawa has barely survived and is in critical condition in Tokyo hospital.This is the latest news update on JPTV."**_

Sakura sat upright and shocked for some time, trying to register the message into her brain. 'How could this happen?'

And with that, she took off to Tokyo hospital.

* * *

"EXCUSE ME!!!! Where is Okasawa, Keishi" a frantic, stressed-looking Sakura wailed.  
  
All the staff and visitors winced.  
  
"He is in room 207, turn at the second corridor left, then the fifth room on the right."  
  
Sakura rushed off to the room and pushed the door right open with a bang. 

"Excuse me will you kindly not disturb the patient! He is in a critical condition," the nurse hissed, "We are still waiting for his fiancée to arrive."

Sakura had no time to smirk at the ignorant nurse. "I am his fiancé, baka! What do you need to wait for anyway?!?!?!"

The doctors turned to her and informed, "We need you to sign this contract so that we have permission to undergo surgery on Mr Okasawa. But I have to tell you he could die. But then again, if you don't, he will die anyway," (a/n: How mean are they!)

_'There's not much of a choice is there?'_ She bitterly reasoned. She took the pen shaking and signed the contract. "Can I just go and talk to him then? Maybe for the last time?"

The head doctor nodded sadly, knowing that a happy relationship could be ruined.

* * *

Tomoyo came in at a rapid speed, coming to comfort her best friend. She slipped through the door, watching while tears threatened to spill out.  
  
"Please don't go! Promise you will make it ok??"  
  
"Sakura, if I don't make it promise me you will still be happy and get on with life ok?"  
  
"Don't say that!!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Tomoyo just couldn't bear to see her best friend in this pain. _'She didn't deserve it.'_ Tomoyo thought.

* * *

'Excuse me Miss Kinomoto, but if we don't do the operation now, we might run out of time.'  
  
Sakura headed for the door taking a last look at Keishi.  
  
'Please make it! I can't lose you now…'  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see her best friend.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura, I don't know."

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto?" The nurse came out with a grieved look on her face. Sakura looked at her face in fear and desperation.  
  
"I am sorry." With that, Sakura broke down crying.  
  
'How come it had to happen to his plane? How come?'  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
Her best friend looked out of her amethyst eyes feeling so helpless. The auburn haired girl had changed from her bouncy, cheerful personality to holding an aura of grief and pain.  
  
Her green eyes no longer were sparkling and bright. She used to always in her bedroom crying, staring at photos of her fiancé and hardly eating.  
  
She was healing from the pain of loss but Tomoyo knew Sakura would never be the same.  
  
She turned to Tomoyo. "We were supposed to be married by now"  
  
_'Yes.'_ Tomoyo thought painfully for her friend.  
  
_They would have been married right now.  
  
They we supposed to be living happily right now in their new home.  
  
They were supposed to be back from the honeymoon now.  
  
How Sakura would have loved to have her own family.  
  
How she would have loved to be called Mrs Keishi Okasawa  
  
_But 3 months from that incident, she was still a Kinomoto.

A/n: What do you think? This is my first fanfic. Please Review! ONEGAI!


End file.
